Tradgedy
by Dark Magician Girl Forever
Summary: A medical tradgedy has hit the Uchiha family and poor Sasuke is the one who is affected most. Can Naruto still love her, despiter her trauma? Warning: Contains Fem Sasuke and Yoai. No likey no read. Are we clear?


**WARNING! CONTAINS FEMSASUNARU! Sorry just had to make sure that the message got through**

"Mother I'm scarred." Sasuke whispered to the woman standing beside her.

In fact she was scarred to death. Scarred to hear what the doctor would say. She hadn't been well since the day that he fell, and the bruise on her shoulder just wont go away. So she sat and waited with her mother and father while she flipped through an old magazine.

"Sasuke Uchiha." A nurse called.

Sasuke stood up and went into the room with the nurse. The room was dark and the doctor, , looked at her.

"Sasuke you have lukemia." he said.

-ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ-

"Sasuke? What happened yesterday?" Itachi asked his sister who stood looking out of her window.

"Itachi I have lukemia." Sasuke said, her onyx eyes filled with tears.

"What?" Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Between the red cells and white...somethings not right. But they're gonna take care of me."

"What are the odds?"

"Six chances in ten it won't come back again with the therapy they're gonna try. It's just been approved. It's the strongest there is. They think the caught it in time."

Sasuke closed her dreamed she was dancing. Around and around, without any cares. And her very first love, was holding her close and the soft wind was blowing her hair.

-ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ-

Sasuke continued to cry while her mother held her.

"Hush sasuke. It'll be all right." Mikoto comforted

" No it wont Mom! It would be a mistake for some one to take a girl with no hair to the prom!" Sasuke sobbed.

For just this morning, right there on her pillow, was the cruelest surprise anyone could ever find. Sasuke cried as she gathered the tangled clumps of her raven hair off the pillow. This was the proof that she couldn't deny. Sasuke closed her eyes. She dreamed she was dancing. Around and around, without any cares and her very first love was holding her close, and the soft wind was blowing her hair.

-ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ-

It was a quarter to seven on prom night. Sasuke's mother was helping her dress in a long white dress that had pearls around the waist and lace at the bottom hem. There were no sleeves so Sasuke wore a white shawl with pearls and lace. The doorbell rang as Mikoto was fastening the white knit cap on Sasukes head and fastening the diamond earings and diamond necklace with the 24 carrat ruby in the middle.

_That'll be Naruto_ Sasuke thought as her mother handed her the white purse.

"Go get 'em baby." Mikoto whispered.

As Sasuke walked down the stairs he heard Itachi and his father talking with Naruto.

"It's good of you to do this for my sister Naruto. You really didn't have to." Itachi said.

Naruto gave a small laugh.

"I know I didnt have to. But I love her and with what you've all been going through she needs someone to be there for her other than you guys." he said.

Sasuke stepped on a creaky stair and cursed when her fragile ankle gave a sharp stab of pain.

"Here's Sasuke now. Are you allright sweetheart?" Fugaku asked.

Normaly he would have told her to suck it up and go but the thought that he could loose her for good had scarred him enough to regret the way he had treated her.

"I'm fine daddy." Sasuke said, descending the stairs as carefully and gracefully as she could manage.

Sasuke caught sight of Naruto wearing a black suit with a white tie and a white rose in his button hole. but there was a knit cap on his head. Sasuke quirked her head to the side, her brow furrowing in confusion. Naruto took het hand and helped her down the last three steps before taking off the cap. sasuke and Mikoto began to cry. Naruto's once lush unrully blonde hair was now gone and in its place nothing but skin.

"The boys supposed to match the girl as much as possibe." Naruto said.

Despite her weak bones, Sasuke threw her arms around Naruto and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Easy Sasuke. Don't hurt yourself." Naruto said, pulling away.

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Now, now love birds. Go on and get to the party. This is a once and a lifetime thing." Itachi said.

He had graduated 3 years prior to his sister and was now engaged to a girl in Sasuke's year. The wedding was next month and Sasuke was going to be the maid of honor while naruto would be the best man.

The two nodded before posing for pictures and walking out the door to Naruto's orange porche.

They went dancing. Spining around and around. Ignoring the stares murmurs and the problems that would surely arise tomorrow. There were no worries or cares in the have of eachothers arms. Sasuke's very first true love was holding her clase and everything was perfect.

Sasuke giggled a little.

"What is it?" Naruto asked when she looked up at him.

"For one moment in my life since I was diagnosed...I'm not scarred." Sasuke said.

-ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ-

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in the backseat of his car on cloud lookers cliff. A place Sasuke loved to be before her legs became to fragile to carry her the five miles from her home.

The two were locked in a heated kiss when Sasuke broke away and laughed a little.

"W-what?" Naruto panted.

Sasuke gave him a knowing glance and Naruto blushed before pulling them into the backseat for some _fun._

Four hours later, around two in the morning, Sasuke came home to find Itachi waiting for her in her room.

"Sooooo? How did it go?" he asked.

"Sorry Nii-san. I don't kiss and tell." Sasuke said, tossing her shoes into the corner of the room.

"Bullshit! What happened? Tell me!" Itachi begged.

"Ok. Ok. He rocked my world so hard I saw heaven but-"

"OMG SASUKE!" Itachi said.

The two stayed up for awhile giving advise for the wedding but mostly for the honey moon. By sunrise the two sibblings were sprawled on the purple shag carpet passed out with notes all around them.

Mikoto peaked in, having heard their conversation from that night and smiled.

_Like mother like daughter._

-END-

**So...how bad did I do? Reviewers get cookies and flamers get their asses firebended into next week. No pressure!**


End file.
